


Final Parting (Voila IV) Part 2

by Johncowdrey



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johncowdrey/pseuds/Johncowdrey
Summary: Continuation of part 1, Joan makes a big decision following the funeral. Anne helps.
Relationships: Endeavour Morse/Joan Thursday
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Final Parting (Voila IV) Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Really liked this chapter, so made it apart from the final ending. Lord Lucan really did exist of course. Hope you enjoy, comments and kudos very welcome. Thanks to Linda for editing and posting.

BACK HOME FINAL PARTING PART 2 (VOILA 1V)  
When they arrive outside no. 10 Lord North Street, Joan’s house in Westminster. Morse  
helps Joan out of the car, and carries her suit cases to the front door,  
“I’ll be all right from here darling” Joan says  
She kisses Morse goodbye, and watches him drive off back to Oxford.  
Going inside she is aware of an empty feel to the old house, almost melancholy and  
walking up the stairs she remembers old memories of the ball at Smiths square, and  
going past his study Joan can almost hear Phillip plotting with that old rogue Enoch  
Powell. Carrying her largest suitcase, she barges her way into her bedroom. She hadn’t  
shared a bed with her husband for quite a while, she had however, remained faithful   
until Morse re-entered her life, and now she is head over heels, probably for the first  
time in her life.   
Unpacking her three suitcases takes a while, and she needed to take a break every so  
often. Joan thought the most important thing was to sort out Phillip’s safe, all their  
assets were kept there. Phillip was very methodical, and organised, so hopefully this  
should not take too long.  
Joan was not a qualified accountant but she had worked in a large branch of The   
Wessex bank for almost 10years and besides being head cashier, had experience  
of handling stocks and shares certificates, gilts and government bonds, so Joan   
certainly knew what to look out for.  
Searching in Phillip’s antique Georgian desk, she found what she was looking for, the   
combination to the safe written in chalk, on the back of a drawer.  
She already had a duplicate of the key on her key ring, which she clipped onto the long  
handle, to make the safe key.  
Heaving open the heavy door of the old John Tann safe she began taking its contents   
out and placing them in orderly piles on the large desk.  
Joan was just about to start going through the documents when the phone rang.  
Luckily Phillip had an extension in his study.  
It was Hugh, Phillips younger brother, her brother in law.  
“Hello Hugh, so you’ve heard about Phillip, yes I am sorry I didn’t phone sooner, but  
I was staying with a friend for a few days, and I did not know until late Saturday night.   
And as you can imagine I was dreadfully upset (her tongue was firmly in her cheek)  
Yes he died peacefully in hospital. I know he wanted to be interred in the family plot.  
You’re happy to make all the arrangements, that’s very kind of you. To be honest  
I don’t know if I am coming or going at the moment. You’ll give me a call in a couple of   
days to let me know what’s happening, give my love to the family.  
Before you go, I shall be bringing a girlfriend, Anne, she knew Phillip really well, and   
she’s from Edinburgh, hope that’s ok?  
Speak to you soon bye.”  
Joan knew that Hugh had a huge crush on her, and she could wind him round her  
little finger, the trouble was Morag, his wife, knew that too.  
Joan went back to her paperwork and it wasn’t long before she realised that something   
was dreadfully wrong. The stocks and shares, bonds and gilts they owned were   
missing, the building society deposit books were all stamped cancelled. Most worrying  
was her late husband’s collection of gold sovereigns, and her late father in law’s  
valuable collection of stamps were both gone!  
Looking in the drawer at the bottom of the safe Joan found the empty trays that   
originally contained the coins, and the files that had once held the stamps.  
It quickly dawned on Joan that her husband had secretly disposed of these assets.  
Joan felt too upset to investigate further that night, and after closing the safe, went to   
bed with a glass of hot milk, some biscuits and a good book.  
Despite the shock she had the night before, Joan had a good night’s sleep, and decided   
to have a hearty breakfast not having eaten the night before.   
On further inspection of the safe’s contents it became crystal clear what had been   
happening. Phillip had gambled all their money away. It also was crystal clear why   
Phillip was so desperate to get his hands on his inheritance, and why he laughed about   
his creditors on his death bed.  
Joan had always been of the opinion that despite all his shortcomings as a husband he   
would leave her financially secure, and now this, she couldn’t help but weep.  
Sorting all this out took an awful lot longer than she had originally envisaged.  
The final demands, angry letters from turf accountants and casino owners. By far the   
worst was a threat of eviction notice from a Middle East bank that Joan had never heard   
of. Most of these debts, technically would have died with her husband, but as a Tory   
MP she would be expected to honour them.........somehow.   
The only ray of sunshine was that Phillip had not yet got around to cashing in his   
Insurance policies and Joan knew that the premiums were up to date.  
So she knew she was able to at least bury the old sod, with some cash left over.  
It was now Thursday, and later that afternoon Hugh was back on the phone  
“Hi Joan its Hugh, everything is sorted out, I’ll meet you and your friend at 5p.m. outside  
Waverley station next Tuesday the funeral is on the Wednesday at 11a.m. and the cars   
will be coming to my house at 10.30 a.m. The wake will be at 12.00 noon, no thanks  
necessary, anything for you Joan, you know that. Any problems let me know.”  
“That’s one problem out of the way, better to go up there, than have them all come   
down here, and eat and drink me out of house and home.”  
All that was needed now was for Joan to tie this fiscal nightmare up, and take it to  
Braithwaite & Ptnrs (solicitors) tomorrow for their inspection, and approval.  
The next morning Friday, Joan took all of the documents, including the death certificate   
to the solicitors, for examination.  
Mr Braithwaite was a kindly man who was very sorry that Joan had lost her husband   
and father of her child, so near to the birth,” if only he knew”, thought Joan with a smile   
on her face. Joan then mentioned the affidavit, and Mr Braithwaite said because he had   
known them both for over a year, he would vouch for her, but a birth certificate with Lord   
Conway named as the father was essential for the trustees. The reading of the will, and   
finalising Lord Conway’s estate was agreed for Monday week, five days after his funeral.  
ANNE ARRIVES  
Joan arrived back with Anne at just after five, and it felt really good to have some   
company in that gloomy old house. When Anne had unpacked, Joan ran through the   
timetable of the funeral with her, and warned her that Hugh could have wandering   
hands when he had a dram or two.  
Joan felt she had to confide in someone she could trust, and so she then got down to   
the nitty gritty, and explained about the unexpected inheritance from an unknown   
benefactor, and how Phillip had gambled away all their money. Anne was stunned that   
Phillip could do such a thing, but she was even more stunned to learn that Morse not   
Phillip was the Father of Joan’s child.  
“How many people know about this, Joan?”  
“You, me, Morse, mum and Dad, Morse may have told Shirley, I really don’t know, I   
hope not.”  
Anne wanted to know what Joan was going to do about her inheritance, but Joan was   
still unsure. After dinner they decided to make a start sorting Phillip’s clothes out for  
“respectful disposal.”   
Joan had never been keen on Phillip’s dress sense, too formal and stuffy, and he was   
on the short side. This made it difficult for him to look elegant in anything.  
They were both amazed at the number of old betting slips they found, and the odd   
casino chip which on examination turned out to be for £100.  
(£1,000 in today’s money)  
Without further ado Joan finds the keys to the Rover and they set off to find the   
Ladbroke club in Mayfair. The doorman didn’t want to let them in as it was members   
only, but an old friend of Phillip’s, Lord “lucky” Lucan was on his way in and offered to   
cash it for her. He drew £120 out of his wallet and gave it to Joan with a kiss on the   
cheek, saying “Buy some flowers for Phil”  
He was then on his way to the gaming tables and infamy.  
“Well, perhaps my luck is changing Anne”  
“After getting a kiss from a gorgeous bloke like that, it sure is”  
Joan just blushed furiously.  
The next day was Saturday, and they toured various charity shops trying to  
dispose of Phillip’s Saville Row suits, handmade shirts, and John Lobb shoes.  
His tuxedos were particularly problematic,  
“A bit old fashioned aren’t they, not like the sort Roger Moore wears.”   
The assistant says sniffily.  
MORSE RINGS JOAN  
They had finally got rid of everything, and went home to a welcome cup of tea.  
Later that evening, Morse rang and Anne diplomatically made herself scarce.  
“No I am not doing much, just stripping walls, and painting “.   
Joan hears a female voice call from downstairs “coffee’s ready Morse”  
“That was Shirley, Joan, she’s come over to give me a hand, isn’t that good of her?”  
“Hasn’t she got a boyfriend to go out with on a Saturday night?” she says tetchily, and   
with her hackles rising by the second.  
“Perhaps she prefers the more mature type” Morse says trying to joke with her,  
“And you seriously include yourself in that category, do you Morse?”  
Joan manages to calm down, and apologises for being snappy, blaming her hormones   
again, but she knows if she carries on like this, she could drive him into her welcoming   
arms. They exchange their gossip, news, and she tells Morse the arrangements   
regarding the funeral.  
Joan finishes by promising to phone next Wednesday after the funeral.  
When Anne comes back in, a tearful Joan tells her,  
“That bitch Shirley was there, I am sure she’s after him, Anne “  
“I really don’t know why you are bothering with him Joan, he’s completely untrustworthy   
where women are concerned.   
“You could have your pick of men..........when you get your figure back.”  
“Thanks very much Anne I really needed to hear that” as she rushes upstairs in floods   
of tears, Anne runs up after her, and apologises sincerely for what she had just said,  
“I promise you Joan, I love you like a sister, and the last thing I want is to hurt you, but  
I really worry about you”. Anne promises not to bring the subject up again.  
The next day is Sunday and Joan goes to church with Anne to seek some divine  
guidance. After enjoying a lovely roast beef lunch, which was cooked by Anne, Joan   
goes to bed for a few hours. When she awakes her mind is made up.  
On the day of their trip to Edinburgh, they pack and leave to catch the 12.15 train.  
It’s not far from Westminster to Kings Cross, but they decide to take a taxi, to conserve   
Joan’s strength, and because of Joan’s windfall with the casino chip they decide to   
travel in style, and go first class to Edinburgh. Joan settles down to read the newspaper.   
In the past, Joan has had a reputation for being nosey, and now she can’t wait to quiz   
Anne about Jim.  
“I spoke to Jim in Richardson’s a few weeks ago, and he reckons the two of you are an   
item now”  
“Well he gave me a lift home last Christmas, when I was stuck at the station, because  
of all that snow we had at the time, and as we were both on our own, he invited me to   
spend the holiday with him. I had a wonderful time. He belongs to a brass band, and on   
Christmas day they performed in The Square with the Salvation Army.  
You know, he plays the trombone, and he’s very talented, and a wonderful cook he is   
such a lovely man, Joan.”  
“It sounds like I may be buying a hat soon, Anne”  
“I beg your pardon Joan” says a baffled Anne.  
“It’s an old London saying Anne; it means I may be going to a wedding”  
“I could certainly do a lot worse Joan”  
They have missed lunch so they buy a pretty average couple of sandwiches, and  
a bag of crisps each from the buffet.  
As the train pulls into Waverley station they prepare to get off, and Anne carries the  
small suitcase. Going through the ticket barrier Joan spots her randy brother in law,  
waiting by his dilapidated Land Rover.  
After introductions and kisses, they set off for Cramond where the Brown family home   
is. Joan is certain that despite her condition, Hugh’s vehicle must be one of the most   
shabby and uncomfortable cars in Scotland.  
The Brown womenfolk are busy preparing the buffet for the wake tomorrow, and so   
Hugh has been charged with buying fish and chips all round, which suits the girls just   
fine, who are both very hungry after missing lunch.  
Anne is welcomed like a long lost daughter, being a fellow “Toonie.”  
(A Toonie is a native of Edinburgh)  
And Joan without standing on ceremony starts to wolf down her fish and chips, and after   
a decent interval, asks to be excused, and is shown the room she is too share with   
Anne.  
A good few hours later Anne comes to bed, a bit the worse for wear after sampling most   
of Hugh’s collection of single malt whiskies, and they both sleep soundly until woken by   
Morag with a strong cup of tea each.  
THE FUNERAL

The black Hearses of the Funeral cortege arrive promptly at 10 .30a.m.   
Joan looks very chic in her black outfit, with the dress just the right side of decent.   
Morag doesn’t approve, but her husband certainly does.  
The Mausoleum where Phillip is to be interred looks like a miniature Taj Mahal, and to   
Joan it all seems way over the top,” the money this cost to build would have been far   
better spent on the homeless.” she thinks to herself.  
After the service all the mourners stand around at the wake, eating sandwiches, and  
drinking scotch, with nothing to say to each other, except to speculate on who will  
get what in Phillip’s will.  
“They’ve got a nasty shock coming, Anne” Joan predicts with a laugh.  
When Anne has gone to the loo, Hugh who has had more than his fair share to drink,   
sidles over to Joan, and after paying her some improper compliments makes some   
even more improper suggestions, until he is dragged off by the ear, by his granite faced   
wife, Morag.   
“Time to go I think Anne, listen do you mind if I give seeing you’re Mum a miss, and go   
straight home. I’ve a mountain of washing to do, and I can’t remember when the house   
was last cleaned.  
“That’s fine, I’ll make my own way, I’ve got a key to your house, and I’ll see you   
sometime Friday evening.  
After packing, and turning on the charm to the male guests downstairs, they manage  
to get two lifts, one to Waverley station, and one to the village of Colinton.  
The two friends kiss each other good bye, and go their separate ways.  
The pregnancy is becoming a real drag now, she feels tired all the time, no energy at   
all, and thinks that she looks like shit.  
That bloody Morse has got a lot to answer for !  
A PROPOSAL  
This is how she feels when the train pulls into Kings Cross. Joan is on an economy  
drive at the moment with every penny counting, but sod it, she really can’t be asked  
to catch the tube and then walk to her house from Westminster station. So, she hires a   
black cab and the fare is £1.50, money well spent, an exhausted Joan thinks.  
She looks at her watch 7.45p.m, it’s a Wednesday and time to phone Morse.  
After the usual preamble Joan thinks to herself it’s now or never, and so she says  
“Phillip has been interred now, and we need to think about our future. Connie or  
Freddie is going to need a father in a few weeks, so I need to ask you, will you marry   
me, not next year, but A.S.A.P.?”  
“Of course I will darling; I have missed you so much I was going to ask you to marry me,   
tonight, but you beat me to it. What an amazing coincidence.”  
“Shirley, can you come here” he calls out,  
“Joan and I are getting married”  
Joan feels her body freeze, and teeth clench “He’s got that bloody Shirley there again  
and she’s just heard me getting on my knees to him.”  
Somehow, Joan gets through the humiliation of being congratulated by her rival, and  
Morse singing Shirley’s praises. What should have been a happy moment has turned  
into an ordeal for Joan struggling to stop herself from exploding.  
Joan of course knows in her heart that it’s entirely innocent, on his part, and he does   
really love me, but he can sometimes be such a thoughtless idiot, but one thing’s for   
sure, Shirley is certainly no idiot.  
Joan spends the next couple of days phoning around to see if any register office or  
Church can fit them in; everywhere seems to be full until the end of September.  
As a last resort Joan tries the church were the christening is to be held, which is  
near to her mum and dad’s house. By a stroke of luck, the vicar’s secretary tells  
her they have had a cancellation for a Saturday in the middle of July.   
Joan then makes an appointment for an interview with the Vicar. He will need to  
see their I.D. and Phillip’s death certificate, and to asses her suitability for marriages so   
soon after her bereavement.  
THE READING OF THE WILL  
This turns out to be a farce, as Joan expected. Phillip had made all these promises  
to his relatives, and various charities that could not be honoured, due to the fact  
that the deceased had squandered all his money gambling.  
Joan had agreed to meet all of his bequests out of her mysterious inheritance,  
providing it was done in confidence.  
After fees and taxes were paid, and interest was added, Joan received £250,000.  
(In today’s terms that’s £2.5 million), from her unknown benefactor.  
Yippee, Joan thinks I can afford a cleaner.  
Joan stipulated that all of Lord Conway’s debts were to be paid, and a trust fund  
of £50,000 was to be set up for her forthcoming child.  
This left Joan with the best part of £100,000 to be transferred to her bankers. This  
was money that Joan could only have dreamed of in the past. She also instructed  
Mr. Braithwaite to pay off that frightening mortgage as soon as possible.  
There were some documents to be signed, including the declaration that Phillip was  
the father of her child which she did with a very heavy heart.  
The problem now was when and how to tell Morse?   
TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note:**

> Final part to be posted soon!


End file.
